


Secret Weapon

by violentte



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and very brief david/dwight, mentions of blood and minor injury, mentions of meg/nea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentte/pseuds/violentte
Summary: During some downtime between rituals, Claudette heals David at the campfire.





	Secret Weapon

“I told ya, I’m fine-- _ARGH!_ ”

“And I told you to _stay still!_ ”

“I’m tryin’ ta! It feels like you’re usin’ friggin acid.”

“It’s antiseptic...please tell me you know what that is.”

“...Yeah, never saw’a need. Just rub shit in it and hope it doesn’t drop off.” Claudette looked up at David in horror, just to see he was grinning at her over his shoulder. She wiped it off as she went for a rather large chunk of glass to rip out. “ _AH FUCK!_ ”

On the other side of the campfire Nea turned over and propped herself up on her elbows, using her bandana as a makeshift sleep mask. She pushed it up into her hair, heavy bags hanging beneath her eyes. Meg groaned quietly, her arm hanging loosely around Nea’s waist jostled when she’d moved. “If we’re ambushed cause you won’t stop screaming, I’ll haunt you.”

David grinned. “Aww, don’t be like that pet, ya face is already hauntin’ enough when you’re alive.” His grin turned into a grimace, hissing through his teeth as Claudette pulled more glass from his flesh and dropped it into a bucket by her side with a _tink_. “Besides, should be thankin’ me. I ‘adn’t thrown myself through that window, you wouldn’t have had the time to get ta gate.” It was almost endearing how he swelled at his own praise.

“You were pushed.” Meg muffled into Nea’s side, lifting her head sluggishly so she could look at him. She smiled smugly. “If Claudette didn’t drag you out of there, you wouldn’t be here to complain about it.”

Claudette bit her lip to hide her smile as David bounced his leg in annoyance. “Oi she didn’t drag nuffin!” He rested his chin in his hand, freshly bandaged and frowned. “She helped me up so I could get my second wind, that’s all.”

The removal of stained glass continued in silence, Nea and Meg shuffling briefly as they settled down together and pulled Meg’s jacket over the both of them. Soon the soft whispering died down, leaving only the crackle of the fire and the occasional sound of glass being dropped in the bucket. David scratched his stubbly chin, glancing back as Claudette applied more antiseptic to the rag she was using. “Hey, cheers for that.”

Claudette paused at the softness of his voice (if you could call it that, rarely anything of David was ‘soft’), moving to sit more comfortably on her knees and bracing a gloved hand on his back before wiping at one of the larger bleeding cuts. “For what?”

David let out a shaky breath and clenched his fist in his lap. “All of it. Helpin’ me up-”

“-To get your second wind.”

“Yeah, and pulling the glass out. Kind of wish you’d leave some in though,” He looked off, picturing it in his head as he scratched his neck. “If my skin healed around it I’d be like that samurai bird with the glass in her arms.”

Claudette smiling bemused at the suggestion. She humored him, blotting the blood from his skin. “Oh yeah? And how’d you make that useful?”

“Well, imagine right,” David lifted his arms suddenly to mime framing a scene but quickly had them pulled back down so Claudette could continue. “Right, imagine, yeah - it’s that big fella with the meat cleaver, or that massive rabbit lass with the axe.”

“...Okay, not sure where this is going.”

“Just listen, it’s 4 of us - maybe you’re not there, but promise it’d be-” He held up his hand, making an ‘o’ with his forefinger and thumb. “Minted - but me, maybe you, Dwight...Kate? Yeah but 4 of us, backs to the wall, one last genny or exit gates powered, we’re running out and we’re like alright, yeah, this is it lads! Final stretch...but, oh shit, mad one’s blocking the objective!”

“Oh no!”

“Oh yes! Right so objectives blocked, other 3 are crapping themselves, what do you do?” He paused and after a moment Claudette looked up. He waited then span one of his hands to motion her on.

“...What _do_ you d--”

“-Ram into them, back first, knock-’em flying _and_ impale them on the glass in my back. Boom.” She was caught so off-guard she just snorted, lowering her cloth and muffling laughter into her other hand as he grinned at her widely.

“What, you’re serious?”

“Dead serious!” She shushed his outburst and he carried on, voice lowered again. “Picture it love, no one would see it coming! They’re like ‘aw yeah look at me I’m a big bad killer, my dicks huge’ and all that then-” He clapped his hands together. “Wham! I come barrelling into ‘em and they’re all cut up and shit so they’ll be slower!” He sounded so glee she couldn’t help mirroring him, smiling widely and shaking her head.

“Our secret weapon.”

“Exactly, the secret weapon.” He paused. “So are you gonna leave some in or-”

“Not on your life.”

David frowned deeply, visibly deflating. “Killjoy.”

He’d thank her later, when he could safely sleep on his back and still let Dwight spoon him on the occasions they found themselves at the campfire together.

**Author's Note:**

> something easy to get me back into fic writing.  
> kudos/comments are appreciated ✌


End file.
